


Water

by OneTriesToWrite



Series: 150 words [8]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, M/M, like really quick, yo this was written so quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Lots and lots of water
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Series: 150 words [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548703
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Water

The water is freezing cold. It stings his skin and his throat and his lungs, forcing him awake from his unconsciousness.

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is darkness.

Darkness and no Ghazul next to him.

Ganda wants to scream, he tries to call out Ghazul’s name, but everytime he opens his mouth, water comes in. He swallows it all, just like the water swallowing him and his body whole.

It’s tiring, fighting all the water around him. The more he kicks and punches, the more water drags him down.

It’s dark. Too dark. He can’t see anything. It hurts when he tries to open his eyes. It hurts when he tries to breathe. It’s useless to fight back. Ganda has never felt so helpless in his life.

He’s scared for his life, and for Ghazul’s.

Because Ghani Zulham _can’t_ swim.

And Ganda Hamdan _can’t_ either.

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs violently]


End file.
